Wiki Housekeeping (meta)
ANSK Omnibus/Wiki * Fei Yen, yarn bunnies, cats Post Pitfall (where ever that is) * Yarn bunnies comment!fic * Local cuisine * Blocks * Hallucinations and Printers * Kirra grumbling about her lost hairbrush to Jamie Turtles Out of Date, Missing *Give In (Out of Date) *The thing with the Ewe doctor (Missing) *Layers (out of date with the wiki) Thoughts Morning Routine * need a scene to introduce Pietr before his POV scene - there are now two, "Briefing" and "Vanish" * think of one for Andrea, as well. - briefly appears with a name and description in "Briefing" * Maybe deploy Jackson and Logan like, the day they arrive so there's one of those meetings when Pietr's the only one brave enough to sit near them. ** Andrea's put on dossier-distributing * Need to introduce Izzy before "Pigtails" China Doll * probably want to split it into different chunks (like "No One Older") so "Twofer" and "Mail Order Bride" fit * wonder what Jimmy's rules are... They are: ** Rule One: Only protect people planning to obey the law, preferably those keeping a low profile, too ** Rule Two: The job is to end shit, not start it; we're /guards, not mercenaries fighting other people's battles ** Rule Three: Keep a low profile. End any trouble quickly and quietly. ** Rule Four: Do the job, collect the pay, forget everything about it * When did Logan learn these rules? ** Somewhere between "Irish" and Jimmy's retirement; Logan (very) occasionally provided backup to Jimmy on jobs in that period * I would like to put in a request to see early Jimmy & Logan, please: Irish Tweaks, Questions Treason * ALC must find her draft * "You've dealt with gian monsters. Cracks an eye. me." Settles back. "Pretty sure you can manage a few ankle biters." Bad News * know." Lightcap preens. "I'll start the transfer proceedings {for him}, you get everything ready {for him} on your end." >don't know whether the [ ] should be a comma< Sore *Why an outpatient suite? Stray *Which movie does Logan hate? **Logan hates /''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'', the one featuring Davy Jones (also starring Jackson's faceclaim) Rachnid *What other scouts? Aren't the VSs all gone except Vulcan? **There are non-VS scout units, which are shorter-ranged and more heavily armoured No One Older *make the end into 'part 3'? Loops *are they sitting or standing at the beginning? Standing. Uncles *Is this tagged with ANSK parallels? Bloom *Are we sure we want a purple hat? **I tweaked "Bloom" a bit to address the hat's purpleness. Cake *Could potentially time stamp this one Basketball *One catches it, looks pointedly at Two. Giggles * "Get outta my room, you little—!" roars Chuck. The girls recoiling in perfect sync, and flee. Tournament *double quotes Smuggled *double quotes Stray *a better transition to agree with "The cat waits for Logan" *Part 2: probably doesn't nudge the cat off the couch with his foot (I don't think he's that flexible) *Part 3: "Fucking--/ow!" Bounce *switch Chuck and Raleigh's reactions Revenge in 3 Parts *double quotes for 'says the closet' (or maybe not?) *should Liu name the kids? *"I know everything, duh." Unlocks the door. kids hop off the chesterfield. "Mum says no one can know everything," says the eldest. Jupiter *Jackson blinks rapidly. Swallows. [Croaks, "How're you doing?" On Parting *some quip about getting to see Jackson three times in one week, you'd almost think he's being discharged (or something) Marshal Nguyen *bowing, no shaking of hands (this weighs heavily on Jackson's mind with his cold--he's a walking epidemic) Complete Set The Suit nods. "You'll begin work at the Academy at the start of the January semester. Between now and then, you'll train and develop your curriculum." Reaches for their papers. "Now, first on the agenda; your last physical..." "Was a while ago." Blossom cringes. "Kinda been putting it off." "We'll start there. Any questions?" Blossom shakes her head slowly. "No, not really." Or: Reaches for their papers. "Any questions?" Blossom shakes her head slowly. "No, not really." "Good. Officers, please escort Officer Collocott to Medical." "Medical...?" "But of course! We don't want you dropping dead halfway through the term, now do we?" and then something like "I'm sure a young person such as yourself is in perfect health." Somewhere else * And if old MacDonald across the hall doesn't[ grant it, Logan gladly will.] Somewhere here *Logan's 'how they got Blossom pregnant' line **PP took a shot at it *Shrugs. average." "Yea, I remember it being better, too." Sighs. Matte * ""Thanks, AGNIS."" Owen sighs. Cooper." Terminates the call... (removing the 'not present' marks) * Note to PP to figure out the name of the Sydney suburb(s) in which the Darling-Joneses live * So ALC doesn't worry about either of us forgetting: the second darling-Jones suburb is near the Shatterdome, but the suburb in which this ficlet takes place is the first suburb. Both * Darling, you have to reconsider." "Please. Remove. Your hand." * Doctor TBD needs a name * Charlie makes a sound of disgust and continues down the[ hall. The blonde doesn't follow. Charlie hopes they haven't moved too many walls since she last saw a map of this place, though four turns later,(?) she almost steamrolls a familiar, really good-looking guy—she doesn't stop—going around a corner, and she doesn't care if this hellhole's a labyrinth. "Hey, Jones." A Light Sales Pitch "That recruiting visit back in 2015? /'You're' Ranger material. Your husband's ranger material. Your child—" "Will not have a damn thing to do with you or the PPDC." The blonde shuffles her face into what Charlie supposes must be her version of a pleasant, honest smile. How many babies were stolen with that smile? "Mrs Darling, I don't know if you realize what you're carrying—" "A child. And not for much longer." "You don't want to do this." "I don't, but given the choice, I would rather never know them than give them to you. Which amounts to almost the same thing." Surveillance *... then hid again until morning. He should probably be eating more, honestly, and that was as remarkable as this particular punishment got. *Hannibal's POV ficlet currently happens before he's introduced through another character **potential intro for Hannibal: Wei calling him after Tip to keep an eye on Derek *still short a Cantonese equivalent of 'bogie' Tip * ALC requests post-Tip Ha and Logan Shortwave *double quotes around Ravan's line **PP put the marks around the first of Ravan's two lines; hope that's what ALC meant **Two bracketed tweaks remain for ALC Virtue Bubbles waves dismissively. "I can handle Buttercup." Stickers to the 'yes's. paragraph "You're sure?" Rika's not buying it. The Narrator * Logan grins as the lock buzzes, pushes through into an office with a posh view of the harbour and decked out in a traditional style at odds with the building's ultra-modern architecture and the thug watching the doors. * I believe the remaining bracketed tweaks are awaiting ALC's acceptance Not Yet Ready Made Man *Liu's exit *find other potential tweaks from email The Narrator *tweak the double talk *tweak Liu's exit Intake * how well can Baby walk? Should the scene take place in an infant corner as opposed to a separate room? Category:Meta Category:Housekeeping